Contractual Obligation
by ZizzyO
Summary: In the midst of the night, Godric accidentally triggers a trap. Captured by Meg, a woman desperate for the miraculous healing properties of vampire blood, he finds himself sympathetic to her plight and willing to enter into negotiations for the liquid gold that flows through veins.


According to her sources, no matter how civilized the façade that a vampire wears in public, once injured or captured they all revert back to their true animalistic state. Hopefully, she could still manage to reason with one despite her drastic communication measures. When the silver net shot from underneath the cover of leaves, twisting around the blurred form in a flurry of motion, she bit back the elated cry and peered through her binoculars.

Pale skin. Check.

Super speed. She did not see nor hear his approach, but she had started daydreaming after the second boring hour. Possibility.

She adjusted the focus strength, zooming in where the silver pressed against his bare skin. Smoke rose from his flesh as he fought against the trap.

Severe silver allergy. Check.

===CO===

When the ground shifted beneath his feet, he automatically jumped backwards. His body instinctively scrunched down presenting as a small of a target as possible. When the silver shot out from under the leafy undergrowth, it tagged his arm and the jolt of pure silver burned his motions to a halt. The large net twisted around him and yanked him into mid-air. In less than half a moment, he went from a relaxing wooded run; to being suspended by the silver chains that creaked and groaned as the net swayed back and forth.

Calmly, Godric accessed the trap. A simple net twisted above his head, held taunt by his weight and rigged at the base of a tree limb on the edge of a small clearing. The simple fact that someone thought this would contain him for long was laughable. The simple fact that someone had rigged this for vampires was chilling. Noisy footfalls sounded from the east, rapidly approaching. One person, unaccustomed to the woods or too excited for stealth at a capture, crashed through the tree line and paused directly out of sight behind a large oak tree. Settling back against the chains, carefully arranging himself so that no bare flesh pressed against the metal, he patiently waited for a glimpse of the trapper.

"Reveal yourself." He encouraged in an accented whisper that carried across the clearing.

Sheepishly, a tall brunette slid around the tree trunk. Her tanned hand fluttered up in a happy wave. "Hello!" She chirped with the innocent expression of a child caught stealing cookies.

The vampire slowly blinked at her warm greeting, before his nostrils flared. He appeared far far younger than she expected, perhaps he was turned to avoid the draft? Or as the ultimate hey-I forgot my homework excuse?

"Are you injured?" He questioned, the smell of fresh blood was frankly overpowering. The unconscious air of authority and power that radiated from his small frame had her responding without thought.

"No," She darted forward, fully stepping into the moonlit clearing in her haste to explain: "It's not my blood."

Godric's own blood chilled, this was far more serious than he first assumed. A human bleeding one of their own for bait. "Explain yourself." The impervious command was issued as if their situations were reversed and she was the one dangling from a tree.

"I borrowed it from the extra blood stores of the assisted living down the street. I read online that vampires find old blood irresistible. It's like wine, right? Better with aging?" Big blue eyes eagerly watched him for approval.

Godric laughed darkly, shaking the silver net as humor quaked through his body. The metal twanged and clanked eerily at his movements. An utter and misinformed novice had managed to capture him by luck? A nervous grin tweaked the corners of her mouth as she took a cautious step forward at the deep roll of his chuckles.

"You are woefully misinformed." He stated when his amusement died down.

She shrugged; the motion caused moonlight to flash off of her clothing, drawing his eyes to her outfit. A shimmering flesh-toned tunic barely stretched over her cleavage with three layers of alternating plum and tan colored ruffles underneath the curve of her breasts. All in all, it was the end result of shoving a pornographic cupcake into a pair of jeans.

"Do you normally dress so when abducting vampires?" He queried, swaying softly in the net. This was one of the nicest abduction attempts he had faced in a few centuries. Much better than a water tower of holy garlic stew. His nose wrinkled at the remembered odor, worse than skunks, which had plagued him for days. This particular attempt was easily countered by a little levitation. If he stripped out of his shirt and used it to grasp the net, prying apart the silver chains would be a simple and pain-free feat.

Sweetly smiling, she dropped into a low curtsy and swept the ruffles out to each side. "Like it? My friend told me that vampires love the sweet and innocent look."

Godric's mouth twitched in amusement. "You do resemble a confectioner's concoction." He diplomatically stated, neatly avoiding the innocent portion of her description. The angle of her curtsy only amplified the more revealing portion of her clothing selection. Long brown hair was piled artfully on her head, revealing the long slope of her neck. Personally, he thought her costume was just begging for a fanging and a fucking. Her pulse pounded in double-time, broadcasting the disguised anxiety that her body language and speech hid, as she straightened up from the dip.

"What is your name?" He demanded, studying her intently. Obviously, she incorrectly assumed that simply because he was in a net that she was in control of the situation. Confidence was slowly returning to her posture, her chin rose incrementally higher and her shoulders relaxed as she slowly drifted closer.

She paused, a bare moment too long for truth. "Lori."

"Well… Lori," He emphasized her name, subtly informing her that he knew of her deceit. "Why have you rigged this trap? What are you after?" He pitched his voice softer, wordlessly coaxing her closer and into dropping her guard.

"You." She stated, moving nearer—just beyond arm's reach. Godric calculated the distance and the needed force to push his swinging net within range of her neck. One push followed by a swift snap would quickly change the tables. "I wish to make a trade."

Godric was intrigued.

There were drainers, v-addicts, fang-bangers, and red-necks with a fetish for fang jewelry, but never had a human attempted negotiations for his blood when they thought they had the upper hand. Especially not dressed as a pastry.

"My blood for just three drops of yours." She stated with all the authority of a boardroom CEO playing dress-up at a child's tea party.

"The blood is sacred." Godric rebuked her offer with all the sanctity of the Lord's Prayer. "It is not a bartering chip for humans."

"Your blood is magical." The reverent words echoed across the clearing, longing and desire for a miracle painted in vivid undertones. "It can heal the blind."

Arrested by her words, Godric carefully reconsidered his assumptions. This went far beyond a need for money or addiction. His scrutiny focused on her face. Light blue almost grey eyes, the shade of slate and the sky during rain, shone in the dark. Her pupils dilated normally in the low light and easily tracked his movements thus far. "You are not blind."

A flick of her wrist brushed his words away as she continued with her sales pitch. "No one will know that the blood came from you. Just a small pinprick and a few moments of your time and then, you can be on your way with a free and willing meal." She persuaded, smiling brightly.

"A single drop of my blood is far more valuable than your entire existence. That hardly qualifies as 'free.'" Godric countered.

Quickly, she added: "I have gold and jewels as well."

A dismissive scoff was the immediate response. "I am a vampire… not a dragon. Precious metals and gems are meaningless."

"You wouldn't still be negotiating, if there wasn't something you wanted from me." She confidently stated.

His head inclined thoughtfully. That was true. Unbelievably, he was actually considering helping her. But, what could she possibly give him in return for the most precious resource of a vampire's undead life?

"Companionship." The single word exploded on the conversation like a minefield.

Dazed, she rapidly blinked at him as her hands fluttered in surprised gestures. "Company? That is all you want?!" Astonishment danced across her face.

"Oh, that is not **ALL**." Predatory hunger gleamed in those dark eyes as the vampire very intently scanned her from head to toe. Her skin flushed with awareness as his eyes roved over her form. A loud swallow sounded as she wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on the coarse denim. "I shall still have your blood." He purred.

"How much companionship?" She asked warily, stepping backwards and nervously tugging at her neckline in a futile attempt to cover the fleshy globes.

"A bit late for modesty now." He easily evaded the question with a leer.

Blushing, she crossed her arms over her chest. Technically, it blocked more of her skin from his view. Objectively, it pushed certain assets up in a most enticing manner. "I may showcase them, but my goods are not for sale." They did bare a slight resemblance to baked buns displayed in a bra instead of on the supermarket shelf. Wisely, Godric decided that it was not in his best bartering interest to mention that.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat loudly and snapped her fingers, the vampire's eyes shot from her bosom back to her face. "How much companionship?" She repeated.

"A life for a life unimpaired seems fair."

"Forget it; you are not the only vampire in Texas." The number one rule in negotiations: Always maintain walk-away power.

"However, I am the **only** vampire you will barter with." The ominous declaration scared her, triggering an automatic reaction. The muscles in her legs bunched and her arms tensed. The predator in Godric reared to the surface as his prey readied for flight.

In a flash of movement, Godric threw his weight against the silver net, the bare flesh on his arms and face hissed and popped like bacon grease at the contact, but the net swung forward. Her throat was pinned in a steely grip that knocked her off her feet and jerked her forward. Narrowed eyes blazed down at her as she struggled for breath and her feet scrambled for purchase in the wooded undergrowth. "Release me now." He growled, directly into her ear. Shivers danced across her shoulders, as the breath that carried his words caressed the sensitive skin.

For a split second, they hung there—on the cusp of a moment. Then, the nets' momentum drew him back.

Her high-pitched screech pierced the silence as her shoes left long skid-marks in the dirt and she crashed into the net, hanging on for dear life while wheezing for air. Almost as an after-thought, Godric marginally loosened his grip. A sweet lungful of air rushed into her system chasing away the dancing black dots in her vision.

"The release is over there." The hoarse whisper was a far cry from the dulcet bell-tones of her earlier speech. One hand clutched at his wrist as the other released its death grip on the net to point across the clearing.

"How unfortunate for you." The muscles in his thumb flexed against her windpipe warningly, completely cutting off her breath for a terrifying heartbeat.

"Release me, I promise I will free you." She begged unconsciously mimicking his own words, tears splashing against his cold marble flesh.

"Forfeit my leverage merely on your promise?" An eyebrow rose dubiously. "Forgive me if I do not trust the word of a human that has kidnapped and lied to me."

"Kill me and you will die with the sunrise." False bravado kept her knees from knocking and allowed her eyes to meet the monster who literally had her under his thumb.

"I will escape before the sun shows its face." Godric retorted, eying the pulleys and net with unveiled disdain. "Consider this an opportunity for to prove yourself."

"Then, test me." She pleaded, staring unblinkingly into the grey depths, she swore: "Release me and I will free you from this trap."

"What is your name?" He questioned, still locked onto her throat like a vice grip.

Unhesitating, she responded: "Meg."

Godric matched her stare, still and unmoving for a very long moment as he read the truth in her eyes. Then, slowly he uncoiled his grip on her jugular. Regarding the frequency in which she met his eyes, she must be unaware of glamouring. If she proved void of honor, that ace still remained up his sleeve.

A relieved sigh filled the clearing. Belatedly, she realized that it had come from her. With a churning stomach and the knowledge that she would more than likely regret this, she hit the lever and the net plummeted to the ground. Softly, it clinked to the ground behind her.

Her brow furrowed, were vampires made of feathers? There out to have been more noise… She started to turn when two cold dead arms wrapped around her waist firmly pulling her back against a very male form.

"Good girl." Once again, he whispered in a soft voice that burrowed directly through her ears and shot sparks up and down her spine.

"I have upheld my end of the bargain." She stated with false bravado, desperately trying to ignore the hands that played with her ruffles. It was proving rather difficult.

"That you have, Cupcake." He continued to burrow his hand between two sets of ruffles and was stroking it, teasing it… as if it… well, that was certainly not G-rated.

"Cupcake?" Ineffectively, she batted at the hand that was lewdly assaulting her ruffles.

"You smell just as sweet and rich." Fangs scratched at the fleshy part of the lobe, nipping slightly at the skin. A throaty moan escaped her lips and her head tilted just so—angling closer to his mouth. "Now, where were we?"

"I had just declined your terms." Firmly, she held her own hands vowing not to touch him. Even if his skin did look so smooth and inviting and oh-look at those muscles go! The muscles in his forearms and hands were remarkably well-defined. Probably from all his lewd-ruffling.

"Perhaps, you wish to change your answer?" The question was punctuated by his fangs sliding down her neck. Her skin tingled at the arousing touch.

"No. And no biting. My entire life is too steep a cost for this. I will give you a year." She counter-offered.

"Fear not, I will not bite you until you beg for it." His hands rose higher, fluffing past the second and first ruffle. "I am one of the oldest vampires in the New World. My blood will heal almost any human affliction." Chilly fingers stroked the undersides of her breasts. Instantly, her nipples hardened and he could smell her approval of his touch. "80 years."

"I may not even live that long!" She twisted and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him away from her breasts. It was as effective as driving a car with no wheels.

"You appear quite healthy to me." The scent of sunshine and apples wafted from her skin, a mouthwatering aroma combined with the heady pulse of her blood.

"For now." She stated. "Life is not guaranteed. A year and half."

Godric laughed, "Two years would pass in the blink of an eye. No, fifty years or no blood and I will personally guarantee that no other vampire will give you theirs." He tweaked her nipples, pleased at the responsive gasp and jump. "Sensitive, Cupcake?" His knuckles slid across both peaks, the differing pressures of the troughs and crests rolling across the thin covering had her panting and pressing into his touch.

When his hand slid across the second breast, he latched down on the juncture of her neck and shoulders, the soft whimper turned into a full-blown moan. Sucking firmly enough to leave a hickey, but not break the skin, Godric laved at the skin before pulling away with a loud 'pop'.

She stilled, tensing against him at the sound before leaning away from his touch. It brought her flush against him and she jerked away—right into his touch. Huffing, she twisted trying to dodge his person. His grip tightened, turning her struggles into fruitless flinches. "Why do you want my companionship? You hardly know me."

"I know that you have taken on a very dangerous endeavor for the sake of a loved one." He provided, sweeping her hair back over a shoulder. A soft kiss landed on her bare shoulder.

"A loved one? No, just someone in need. And not too dangerous, I used silver. It's not like I tried to wrestle you."

Godric continued, over-riding her commentary: "That you have kept your word to a vampire."

"Under duress." She argued, shrinking down in his arms.

"That you are attracted to me." He could smell the dampness between her legs and see the red flush of a blush that swept across the tops of her breasts and blossomed on her cheeks. Suddenly, he stepped back releasing her from his arms. She stumbled without his support and twisted around, turning to watch him warily.

"Show me who you would risk your life to save." He commanded, hand outstretched regally.

"I haven't agreed to anything…"

"You will." He cut her off knowingly. "Show me."

Impulsively, she bypassed his hand reaching past it until her hands slid into the short brown hair. He tilted his head just the slightest and then her nose slid past his and their lips met. Kissing him was exactly how she imagined boiling felt to water. Godric was a slow kisser. Methodical, as he probed and explored, careful and precise as he hit nerve ending after nerve ending until her mouth was ablaze with pleasure. With painstaking ease, he disassembled every thought and half-formed escape route and frazzled her brain, until she was panting and moaning awash in sensation and steam poured out of those cute little ears.

Eventually, her arms drifted down his clever head, across his broad shoulders, and down to those magical palms. Gradually, her tanned hand slid into his; fire meeting ice as his fingers wove between hers. Then, he gathered her against him and they melted into the wind.

===CO===

Godric had a preconceived idea of whom she would bargain years for: A best friend, parent, lover, or child. Despite her assertion to the contrary, he had expected an immediate family member, not an unrelated child she had never spoken to.

"How do you know him?"

"When I young, there was an accident on our street. Ambulances, fire trucks, everything. That night on the news there was a small story—barely three minutes. Young boy orphaned by distracted driver may not recover sight. When he moved in with his Aunt, they began going to the church at the end of my street. The very street where it all happened. Every week he stays after to pray. One day, I heard him.

"He wants to see, but most of all he wants to be. Be smarter, be better, be stronger, all to leave a legacy in honor of his parents. I want to help him." She stared at him in the darkness outside the house. "You are right. I will agree. 50 years, 80 years, I don't care."

"Does he know?"

"He doesn't need to. Let him think it a miracle."

"No. Does he know that you were the driver?"

Ashamed, she recoiled from his touch. "I wasn't the driver." She twisted in on herself, grief and sorrow underscoring her beauty like the light pouring through a stained glass window. "I was the distraction." Slender fingers tugged pleadingly at his sheer sleeve. "It is the least I can do."

And so he agreed. Conditionally.

"First, I will consult with a healer. If my blood is the only way to fix his ailment then it shall be freely given. However, if they know of an alternative cure, then I will cover the cost of treatment instead of parting with my blood. I vow to do everything in my power to heal him."

Gratefully, she eagerly nodded. Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around him in a tearful hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

Godric grinned down into the thick brown locks. "Don't thank me just yet, Cupcake." Her head jerked back and confused eyes gazed up at him. "Know you will be MINE. In every sense of the word."

She blanched, but steeled herself. "How many senses are there?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." Pause. She steeled herself, took a deep breath. "Do it."

"As you wish."

There was a satisfied flash of fang as he rang the healer and arranged for a consult.

===CO===


End file.
